Talk:Overlord Volume 13/@comment-2601:249:900:C38E:9DA9:6D98:3767:F634-20180302102355/@comment-34756840-20180302164012
Okay First Off: Ainz has no sex appeal to New World-Women as he does with his NPC-women created by his player-friends since the NPC-ladies of Nazarick were programmed by Ainz’ friends into believing that Ainz has a charming sex appeal with women when he does not have that kind of sex appeal with Humanoid women of the New World due to their New World standards and aesthetic sense of what humanoid races consider sexually appealing, Ainz knows he’s not sexually appealing to New World-Humans, Dwarves, and Elves, nor does have any sex appeal to Demihumans and heteromorphs of the New World when the only part of Ainz that has any sex appeal to humans, dwarves, and elves of their own sexualities in the New World is his warrior persona: Momon who uses an illusion spell to make his face human in order to avoid suspicion from those that would identify him as a stranger, oh and Second Off: I also hope that Volume 13 returns Overlord into having it’s occasional soft comic relief as there was so little to be found in Volume 12, since Volume 12 of Overlord had a whole lot of TraumaDrama that it just made the whole serious first part of the Holy Kingdom story sound too damn boring with taking it’s own emotions and dramatic experience of drama and horror inflicted by one of Ainz’ many eccentric NPCs too serious as there was no comic relief to be found in Volume 12 with just the only likable exception being the growing platonic relationship between Neia Baraja and Ainz, which is the one good thing in Volume 12 of Overlord I like about those two already as I hope she doesn’t die in Volume 13 or makes her relationship with Ainz feel like that infamous resurrection kiss Sonic received from the Human princess: Elise from Sonic 06, and maybe the Author should’ve considered having the likable dark elf twins go on this adventure to the Holy Kingdom with Ainz back then, because there was just too much boring emotional Manga/anime esque TraumaDrama with watching Ainz sacrificing human children in the HK to help save the rest of HKLA’s citizens, and getting Ainz into a needlessly pointless argument with a pathetic human dad whose mourning loss over his child and emotional anger towards Ainz feels like medieval-drama boulder dash when he should’ve learned the hard way that he should’ve been very cautious about these omniscient horrors one of these days every now and then, and seeing Ainz struggle into demanding that the Orcs tell Ainz what Demiurge as Jaldabaoth did to them just made them feel too pathetically traumatized and too staunchly vexing to give a serious simple straight answer, and I’ve been reading a fan rendition of Overlord volume 13 on www.fanfiction.net while I’m waiting for the real volume 13 of Overlord to come out, which is April 27th 2018, I hope Kugane Maruyama knows what he’s doing with this Volume of Overlord, and I hope that next Volume after the Holy Kingdom Story arc turns out to be the Dragon Kingdom arc or Elf country arc, I’m hoping that the author is making the elf country story arc into volume 14 of Overlord, because I would love to see how Ainz will interact with New World-elves like how we as Overlord fans saw his interaction experience with New World-Dwarves in the dwarf kingdom Story in Volume 11 of Overlord?